


Couchbound

by PuppyPoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPoison/pseuds/PuppyPoison
Summary: Noctis is spending the weekend at Prompto’s apartment, and there’s absolutely nothing to do. A bored Noctis is a bratty Noctis, but Prompto will do his best to find a way to entertain his prince.Quick fluff fic.





	

“Prooooooooooompt.” Noctis whined from the couch, flopping across the entire expanse of it. He kicked at one of the stained cushions on it, growling under his breath and squinting his eyes into a frown. "I'm so bored."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Prompto said, picking up Noctis's legs and moving them so that he could sit down on the other side of the couch. "Did you find something for us to watch on Netflix yet?"

"I don't wanna watch Netflix. We already got through everything good." Noctis pouted as the screen lit up Prompto’s living room, paused on the description of a movie entitled "Bear Cellar."

"What's wrong with this one? It's about CGI bears in someone's cellar, what could go wrong with that? It sounds right up your alley."

"Well for one, they're not zombies.”

"But come on, isn't it worth it anyway? I mean, look at the cover of it. It seems absolutely awful."

"The bears talk."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Talking CGI animals? Hello? That's the lamest thing ever. I'm not watching it.”

"Never mind. Well come on, Noct. There has to be something we can watch." Prompto took the remote from Noctis, flipping through the horror movies.

"I already looked through everything." Noctis grumbled from the side of the couch, wiggling his socked toes on Prompto's lap.

"Well there's..."

"Seen it."

"Zombie Lady Junction?"

"Seen it twice."

"The Evil Dead?"

"For the fifth time? Prompto, seriously. There's nothing on Netflix."

"Well, um....What if...we start watching a TV series together?"

"I don't wanna. That's too long."

"It's something to watch."

"Don't wanna."

"Are you just gonna pout?" Prompto sighed, setting the remote down on the table and leaning back against the couch. To that, Noctis flipped his hair over his eyes and glared off in the other direction. "Guess that's a yes..." Prompto mumbled. "Well, hey. Why don't we order something to eat? Pizza?"

"Tired of pizza."

"Oh, um...um...Chinese?"

"No."

"What's wrong with..."

"Don't want it."

"Uh...Mexican?"

"They have beans in everything." Noctis said with a scowl.

"Then what do you want, Noct?"

"I'unno."

"Should I make something?"

"I'unno."

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna go make myself something to eat." Prompto eased himself on the couch, letting Noctis's legs fall back on the cushions. Instead of letting them sprawl like he had before, Noctis tucked his knees up close to his chest, staring angrily at the still-glowing television screen. Prompto came back a few minutes later with two plates in hand.

“So uh, I still don’t really know how to make food, so um...well....well, um, here's a PBJ sandwich. I got you...or uh, I put grape jelly on it. I know it's your favorite and well....I uh, ate the strawberry already. All of it. But um...I cut the crusts off for you, too...um....here?" Prompto crouched down in front of Noctis, blinking and holding out the plate in his right hand. Noctis sighed and took it from Prompto, taking a large bite out of the sandwich. Prompto smiled. Noctis had been hungry after all, it seemed. "Is it good?"

Noctis grunted in return, attacking the sandwich and chewing as if it had personally offended him. He ate quickly, dumping the plate back on the coffee table with a clatter once he was finished. He returned to his pouting after that, tugging the blanket that hung over the back end of the couch over his huddled body.

"Are you cold? I can turn up the heat." Prompto offered, still nibbling at his sandwich.

"No."

Prompto swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and sighed, gently placing his plate on the table next to Noctis's. “Noct?" he asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend on the couch. Noctis didn't seem to notice. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Prompto was answered only with silence, and he resigned himself to picking up their plates and returning to the kitchen. He hummed to himself as he rinsed off the crumbs of their latest meal, and the humming grew louder and more off-key as he began to work at the stack of dishes that had been accumulating for the past week, scraping off pasta sauce and wrinkling his nose as he dumped out curdled milk. He was beginning to scrub who knows what after the forks and spoons piled at the bottom of the sink when he felt Noctis come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

"What's up, hmm?”

"Your humming sucks." Noctis mumbled into Prompto's back.

"Hey, you came in here to listen to it." Prompto shrugged in reply. Noctis sighed, squeezing Prompto tighter. 

"I'm just so bored." he whined.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Prompto asked as he scraped egg off of a fork with his nail. "Move a little bit, Noct, I gotta put this in the dishwasher.“ Noctis removed himself from Prompto, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fix it."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Not be bored."

"Can I..."

"What?"

"Well...I've got a book I want to read. Why don't you grab one off the shelf and we can sit together?"

"No, that's dumb. Reading's even more boring than being bored."

"Well....maybe there's something on TV?"

"Like what, the news? That's lame."

"There could be a movie on there that's not on Netflix."

"Doubt it."

"Do you wanna go try and rent something?"

"No."

"Noctis, what do you want? You're being really difficult right now." Prompto exhaled, exasperated, shutting the dishwasher with a little more force than he normally would. He flipped the switches with an equal display of frustration, but the noise of it as it started up drowned out the exasperated huff Prompto tried to blow out. "I wanna make you happy, but....you don't wanna do anything."

Noctis averted his eyes, feigning a great deal of interest in the chicken-patterned dishtowel. He had thought it was stupid, but Prompto had insisted on getting the set. He wanted his apartment to look like a home, Prompto had said. Noctis supposed they were sort of cute. He didn’t really understand decorating his own quarters, since everything at the castle was provided for him. 

"Prompt?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything you wanna do?"

"Not really." Noctis shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, leaning into Prompto as he came to wrap his arms around Noctis and stroke his hair. 

"Wish I could find something for you." Prompto kissed Noctis on the top of his head, and Noctis squeezed tighter around Prompto. Prompto stroked Noctis's back, rocking them both back and forth as they stood in the middle of their kitchen.

"Maybe there is something to watch on Netflix." Noctis said eventually, absentmindedly tracing circles through the back of Prompto's t-shirt.

"Bear Cellar might not be that bad after all, yknow."

"I guess it's worth a try." Noctis pulled back from Prompto, giving his boyfriend the first smile of the evening. 

\------

An hour and a half later, Noctis was lying half asleep on Prompto's chest, starting to drool a little bit as the images of blood and guts continued to splash across their TV screen. The movie had been absolutely terrible, and Noctis had quite worn himself out laughing during the swimming pool scene, which had been hilariously bad to both of them. Prompto was lazily leaned back on an arm of the couch, petting Noctis's hair and blinking slowly, trying to fight the urge to shut his eyes and pass out himself. 

"Noct." Noctis yawned, curling a hand around a clump of Prompto's t-shirt.

"Yeah, Noct?" Prompto mumbled, staring at the seemingly endless movie. It really should have ended forty-five minutes ago, but he supposed that what it lacked in quality, it made up for in length. 

"Wanna sleep." 

"Let's go sleep then." Prompto yawned, even longer than Noctis's previous one. Noctis stumbled to his feet first, grabbing onto Prompto for support as they both waddled off to the bed. Noctis collapsed on the edge of it before he could take off his clothes, and Prompto only half-managed to kick off his own jeans before giving Noctis assistance with his own. Noctis pushed off his hoodie himself before crawling underneath the pile of already rumpled covers. He sighed in content as Prompto joined him and scooped him up close to his chest, and they both fell asleep quickly, as stoic as logs except when Noctis moved to elbow Prompto when he muttered in his sleep.

The sun rose bright and early the next morning, but the two didn't wake until eleven the next day. As Noctis stretched and yawned, Prompto rumpled the hair from his forehead and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"What do you wanna do today, Prompt?"

"Something exciting." Noctis grinned, grabbing Prompto's face and giving him an enthusiastic good morning kiss.

"Bear Cellar Part Two? Cabin Fever?"

"You bet."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a period in my life where I spent a lot of lazy weekends watching really bad horror movies on Netflix. A shame Bear Cellar isn’t a real movie, though.
> 
> (at least, not yet…)
> 
> Of course, this weekend I don't get to be lazy at all and instead I have to be at work the whole time =__=;;; rip me


End file.
